The Night Falls
Ads Jack's Art Service is where I can you draw you anything you want. Dedication This episode is dedicated to Speedy. Plot Beditor slithered up to me. I closed my good eye. He put pressure on it as I was out cold. When I awoke that terrible morning my eye had healed but with a nasty scar. Preeco had brought me the traitor. “You dare betray, Diagon conquering of four territories. Castellum, Magus, Gelus and Lubido.” He spat on me. “YOU WILL NEVER RULE ME! I WILL DIE BEFORE I BOW DOWN TO YOU!” “So be it.” I took out my blade. As I struck him down I saw him grinning. Suddenly he dodged it and kicked me into the wall as I grunted. “You have not seen the last of me. For I am Digous!” He hovered away. What made him so powerful was that he was a mutant. He had the mastered of pyrokinesis, electrokinesis and the speed of light. As he zoomed away I knew he would be a threat. A threat I would have to stop. First I will have to complete my mission. Preeco came up to me. “I have not eaten in days. You must feed me Diagon.” “I own you peasant! You will eat when I command. Refer to thou as master not my name. Thou is able to eat now.” He nodded and bowed down to me. “Arise Preeco. We must continue on.” “Yes M’lord.” “Find me a water bottle. I need to relax a little more.” “Yes M’lord.” He hurried off as Beditor and I packed our belongings. “I think we should have another member to the team. It would seem nice.” “We aren’t a team I am your master! Although I could use a feminine knight. I hear that Esoterica is full of them. We will travel there tonight.” “I’m afraid not sir. The Esoterica is on the other side of the continent.” “So, where to Geography bee?” “Well, M’lord we should be right next to Timexo.” “TIMEXO? THAT CRAP HOLE? Damn, well I suppose that it shan’t be to hard to conquer.” He nodded as I ripped a portal into Timexo’s capitol, Roach. A bunch of mosquito’s swarmed around us, sucking our blood. I chanted a spell and they now obey me. They attacked the guards with poison I had inserted into their needle nose. They I swiftly tripped then and smashed their faces into the ground. When I pulled them up I regretted an instant after. Bloodshot red bone marrow was spilling out and their eyes were hanging out of their head with their teeth stuck in the flesh. I threw them back into the ground and ran threw another force of guards. They all tackled me when Beditor and Preeco stabbed them. “Thanks.” I muttered. We ran around back and were face to face with more guards. Over a hundred of them in fact. I take my sword but Beditor shakes his head. “Diagon, don’t. Thou should be wise. We would die here, fighting.” “It is better then dying a coward!” I shout at him and charged. They all tackle me and handcuff me and throw me, Beditor and Preeco in prison. “You can’t do this! I am the ruler of four tribes! The Castellum, Magus, Gelus and Lubido! And you I will kill all of you nasty pig heads!” I shout. They have our weapons on the table a few feet from us. I summon it and silently grab my sword then quietly cut the bars. We escape and slit the guard’s throat. These idiots will feel my wrath! ''I thought to myself. The mini army that we had surrendered to before was patrolling. One by one I threw my sword like a boomerang and Beditor and Preeco were disguised as them. They too killed them, unnoticed. I decided there were only about forty left. I could take them. I charged and jump upon one and bring my sword down. I grabbed one by the neck and threw him into another then stabbed a two in one. The day grew dark as the night falls. Knights also fell that night as I slayed them and ruled that territory too. But the thing I did was kill all the men with my enslaved hornets. I gave my speech and left with an evil smirk. “Now we are going to Esoterica. I want my vengeance.” Preeco asked me, “Master, why do you want to rule the world?” I beamed, “I don’t. I want to rule all of the land, dimensions and beyond!” Beditor asked me, irritated, “Why?” I got up in his face and barked, “Because everyone will pay! I couldn’t care about anyone in my tribe. They would die the next day by a thug or starvation it didn’t matter! The people in the capitol puke up food just so they can have more! This angers me passed my last nerve and I need my revenge.” “So be it.” Beditor responded, glumly. The moonlight showed me a vision. I was in the form of a dragon. No, no I was killing. Everyone dead. No! I screamed, “NOOOOOOOOO!” Preeco jumped back in startlement. “I-I can’t rule.” Beditor spoke up, “You must! For the good of the people!” I sighed. “My people will be jumping with joy. If I must I will.” I had a nightmare that night. More of a memory. I was young lad. My brother and I were playing near the well. Two elder Magus’s came with swords. “Gimme ya money.” One said. My older brother barked, “Get away!” He pulled out a bow and arrow. He pulled a tentacle back and released the arrow. It whizzed through the air and pierced through deep pink flesh. Blood poured out of the wound. The crook shrieked in pain and fell over, dead. The other one tackled my brother and stabbed him merciless. I ran into the well and fell on my butt. I fractured a tentacle or two and couldn’t climb. I started to meditate to calm myself and slowly levitated to the top. The thief saw me and charged. He was inches from my face when I shot a giant blast at him, killing him. I awoke, sweat dripping down my face. The fire had died out and my two companions were asleep. I looked at Preeco. ''Maybe he is more than a herald to me. Maybe I am still good inside. I thought to myself. In the morning I was awoken to a knife to my throat. It was Beditor. “TRAITOR!” I shouted. I pulled out my sword and slashed down. He dodged it and tackled me. I sliced his eye off. He screamed in pain as I jumped on top of him and bring my sword down. But then he was still standing. He threw me off of his back and started laughing. Then he took my sword and killed me. I screamed as I awoke for real. Two nightmares in one night. Great. I looked at Beditor. He starred back. “Get a move on.” I said. We collected the supplies and headed north east in the heat of a boiling giant ball of gas known as the sun. Preeco fell over, dehydrated. “Drink.” I murmured to him. He nodded as I poor a pouch full of fresh water from a stream a few miles back. He gasped as drop by drop he got up, healthy. “Let’s go.” He said. It was unusually hot out. I wrapped my tentacles around an unconscious Preeco and hovered from there on. As the sun hit the horizon Beditor announced we were lost. “Great.” I muttered to myself. I built a fire and watched as it grew dark. In Castellum and Gaza there is no night or day. Only green. My eye’s slowly drifted to a close. My dreams were not pleasant. I saw a hooded silhouette in the form of a Utlriquam. It spoke. “You will plunge into eternal darkness. The light is gone. You have nothing to live for. I will torture you insane!” I looked at it with horror. “You will feel the flames of my wrath. Your misery, my enjoyment. The skin on your bones will always be ice cold. For I am planting a curse on you!” I shouted back, “You can’t. Not if your dead!” I shot a giant blue energy beam, killing it. The scream pierced throughout the foggy area. When I awoke the next morning. All I saw was darkness. Characters *Diagon (Story Character) *Beditor *Precco *Diagon's Brother (Deceased) Villains *Crooks (Deceased) *Digous (First Appearence) Trivia *Jack had writer's block so it took FOREVER (three weeks) to write this episode. *Diagon starts to have visions/nightmares. This is a key part to a major event in season 3. Category:Episodes Category:KOAE